Mated
by Derek just wants to be loved
Summary: Summary: Now, Faria is a cupid, so she can be useful for a lot of reasons. She can also tell any Werewolf who their true mate is, just with one touch. She has done really well at hiding herself from the Wolf packs of Beacon hills. This is what happens when she gets careless.
1. Chapter 1

Mated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen wolf or any of it's characters.

Summary: Now, Faria is a cupid, so she can be useful for a lot of reasons. She can also tell any Werewolf who their true mate is, just with one touch. She has done really well at hiding herself from the Wolf packs of Beacon hills. This is what happens when she gets careless.

An: If I mix up the twins, please let me know and I'll fix it. Also, "Mate what now" will be updated today for sure. "Why" will also be updated. I'm in the process of writing another fan fiction for the Feelings series which so far consists of "Feeling Safe", and "Feeling protected", the next in this series will be "Feeling Ambushed". I want to thank everyone for their support and for giving my fan fictions a chance. I know I have a demented mind as you can tell with a lot of my Fan fictions and if you like my demented mind don't worry, you haven't seen nothing yet, the best has yet to come. Anyway thank you to all who have read and reviewed my fan fictions and thank you to all of you who have helped me write a lot of these. Anyway, enough talking about me and my demented brain and more lets get to the story here we go.

Faria

How do I get myself into these type of situations, I thought to myself as I was being bound in chains by, more then one alpha. They were twins, one slightly taller then the other, you could tell which one was the brains and which one is the muscle. They quickly bind wrists together and tether my wings so I could use them to escape.

The shorter one then injected me with a sweet smelling substance that I quickly identified as mountain ash. I did my best to fight the tired feeling that washed over me like a wave, but, it was a losing battle, I fell unconscious into the taller alpha's arms.

When I woke, I found myself hanging from the ceiling of a penthouse apartment. I saw a man with light brown hair, and dressed in black from head to toe, sitting in brown couch across from me. "Good morning, young cupid." He said, while standing up and walking towards me. "I hope you are comfortable."

"What do you want with me?" I asked, I knew that he could sense that I was scared, and I have a good reason to be scared, the last alpha who kidnapped me wanted me dead.

"Well, you see, we have a problem." He said, "There is a war coming, a very dangerous war. We need to be able to protect those we care about, which includes are mates. As you now if they die we die."

"What makes you think that I could help you out with that." I said, trying to calm down.

"You, know why, my dear cupid." He said.

"First of all, please don't call me cupid, my name Faria." I told him. "What do I get in return if I help you?"

"Well, Faria, you get your life and freedom. Also you will be protected by the alpha pack." He responded.

"Ok, I'll help." I said, the man smiled and called his pack into the room. "I'll need to be able to make hand contact."

"Of, course." He said, he signaled to the girl who entered the room and she cut me down from the ceiling with the claws of her feet.

"So, who wants to be first?" I asked, looking at the four alphas in the room.

"I will," The girl said, stepping forward.

"Great. What is your name?" I ask, reaching my hand out to her.

"Kali." She answered, taking my hand. I closed my eyes and allowed my spirit to travel into the heart of the alpha female. I saw the face of a man, with dirty blonde hair, and face stubble.

"He's a single father, he has one daughter." I say, searching for a name, when I found it I gasped, opened my eyes and stared at the she wolf in front of me. "His name is Chris Argent."

Kali gasped and pulled her hand away. "It must be a mistake." She growled.

"I don't make mistakes, Kali." I said, getting mad.

"Now, girls let's not fight over this. I will go next. My name is Deucalion." The man I saw when I woke up said. Kali, took off to some unknown destination. I took Deucalion's hand and slipped into his heart and saw a older man probably a little younger then Deucalion.

"I see, a man. He's single, no kids. He's a were wolf, another alpha I believe." I keep searching, seeing more and more details, Deucalion's mate has short black hair. "His name is, Derek Hale." I opened my eyes and looked at Deucalion who, seemed to take the news better then Kali did.

"Interesting, who wants to go next." He said, gently taking his hand from mine.

"I will." The tallest of the twins said. "I'm Aiden."

I nodded and took his hand. I slipped into his heart, and started to see a young girl with black hair. " I see a girl, she's single, a teenager." I started, when I got a clear picture of the girl, I gasp, roughly pulling my hand out of his and back away. "I-it's m-me."

He looks at me and starts to come after me. "Not, yet brother." His twin said. "It's my turn. I'm Ethan" He walked up to me and I took his hand, slipping into his heart. After searching for awhile a saw a young boy, brown hair honey colored hair.

"I see, a boy, he's probably your age. He's single. He's a human." I look and find that Ethan's mate has a nick name along with his real name. "His name is Genim, but, you probably know him as Stiles Stilinski."

Kali

I can't believe that a hunter is my mate I mean I had a crush on Chris before, I found out that he was a hunter. What am I saying I still have feelings for him. I'm standing in front of his apartment door. I take a breathe and knock, we need to talk about this.

Deucalion

No wonder Derek caught my interest, he's my mate. I knew that there was something besides just power and the fact that he was an alpha, that I wanted him in my pack, and now I know what that is.

Aiden

Can't say I'm not surprised. At least she's hot. I mean I hesitated when, Ethan and I captured her, and I know why now. She's mine, and she's here, with no way to escape. I will make her mine. Whether she likes it or not.

Ethan

I'm so confused, I was so sure that my mate would be Danny, but no, it's Stiles. I felt something for him when we first met but, I thought that it was just because he was annoying, but no it was love.

An: Okay, what do you think should I continue? Anyway I hope that you like my pairings. If you don't punch me with the pairing you don't like and hug the pairing you do like and I'll write a fan fiction with that pairing to make up to you, or just hug your favorite pairing and I'll still write a fan fiction about that pairing ( Punch and hug in the in the review box or PM me). Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. I hope you guys are liking this.

Chapter 2

Chris' Pov

I was sitting in my office, going over what I knew about the darach attacks, when there was a knock on the door to our apartment. "I'll get it!" I called, when I opened the door I was surprised to see a female alpha that I haven't seen for a long time.

"Hello, Chris." She said.

"What do you want, Kali." I demanded.

"I only want to talk to you." She said, raising her hands up in defense.

"Hold on." I said, and closed the door, and went to Alison's room and saw that her friend Isaac was with her. "Isaac, do you know the names of all the alphas?"

"Yeah." He said, "Well of the ones I have seen."

"Listen to this name, Kali." I said, his eyes widened and he nodded. I went back to the door and when I opened it Kali was still there.

"Did, Isaac confirm your suspicion?" She asked.

"Yes, he did." I said, stepping out into the hallway with her. "Know, what do you want to talk about."

"Deucalion, brought in this cupid to help us find our mates so we can keep them safe when the war comes." She said, I sighed knowing where this was going. "We are mates, Chris."

"My mates name, is Victoria Argent and she's dead. I might be your mate, but you are not mine, we will talk about this more but, not until Alison leaves." I commanded and went back into my apartment, and saw Isaac and Alison looking at me.

"I was just going." Isaac said.

"Ok, do me a favor and take Alison with you." I said, walking up to them.

"Yeah, ok." Isaac said, turning to Alison. "Let's go."

Once they were gone I let Kali in. "So, what does me being your mate entail?" I ask.

"You and your daughter will be under the protection of the alpha pack and know that I know who my mate is I can't leave your side." She explained.

"So, what does that mean?" I asked.

"Either you and Alison will have to move in with me and my pack, or I'll have to move in with you guys." She answered.

I looked at her, and ran a hand through my hair. "You will have to move here. I don't trust Deucalion, and for some odd reason I trust you." I said, she looked back at me happily and nodded. "Now, we will be sharing a bed and a home, but, get this through your head we are not together. Understand?"

"Perfectly, I'll be back with my stuff." She told me, then she left.

Faria

I was backed into a corner of the penthouse apartment, by Aiden. "Aiden, stop." I said.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." He whispered, and that got me mad because I'm not defenseless.

"Oh, I'm not worried about getting hurt, I'm worried about hurting you." I said, and he chuckled.

"Oh, sweetie, what could you possibly do to harm me." He said, pushing me up against the wall.

"I wouldn't push her to far Aiden." Deucalion said.

"Why, it's not like she can actually do anything to me." He laughed, that's it.

I snapped open my wings, which were a lot like bat wings, breaking the tether that held them together and surged forward, pinning Aiden to the floor. "Still think I can't do anything to you."

"That doesn't count I was off guard." He said, pushing me off of him.

I went flying in the air, but quickly opened my wings and caught my balance before I hit the ceiling. I swooped down, picked him up and then threw him into the ceiling, a huge bang filled the room, and Kali and Ethan rushed in just in time to see a knocked out Aiden on the floor.

"Can I leave now?" I asked, Deucalion when he nodded, I walked past Ethan and Kali and left.

An: Sorry that this is short, and I apologize that I will not be able to update Mate what now and why like I said, I would and I'm sorry. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know. Keep those teen wolf Pairings coming, I love writing them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. In this chapter Stiles gets a big surprise. Let's get to the good part shall we.

Ethan

How am I supposed to tell, Stiles that he is my mate, how am I supposed to pull him away from Scott and Derek if they don't join us. I guess all I can do is try to tell him, maybe I could get that cupid, who threw my brother into the ceiling, to come with me, and show him. That's it, I just have to find her again.

"Hey, Deucalion?" I said, knocking on my alpha's door.

"Ah, Ethan, come on in." He said.

"I wanted to know, if you knew where the cupid is?" I asked.

"I don't." Deucalion said, "She won't be able to help you anyway. Your mate, this Genim is a human, which means her powers won't work on him."

"How will, I get Stiles to believe me?" I asked.

"It's just like a regular relationship." He replied.

"What if he doesn't like me like that? What if he doesn't accept me? What if he isn't even gay?" I asked.

"Then take a page from your old alpha's book." Deucalion said.

I gasped he didn't mean. "You mean?" I started.

"Yes." He said, "But, promise me that you will try to my first idea."

"I promise, thank you." I said, before leaving.

"Any time." He said.

Faria

Not again, how many fucking alpha's are in this town. "Who are you?" The alpha growled.

"I'm Faria." I answered, my wings spread out ready to fly away.

The alpha shifted back into his human form. "What is your whole name?"

"Why don't you tell me yours, first." I said, letting my wings relax.

"I'm Derek Hale." He said. "Now what's your whole name."

"Faria Cameron.

"Can I go now?" I asked.

"Not yet." Derek said, "You're a cupid, right?"

"Yes, I am." I said.

"Will, you please, come and help my pack and I, find our mates?" He asked.

"What's in it for me?" I countered.

"You, can leave and you will be protected by the Hale pack." Derek said.

"You will have to do better then that, I'm already being protected by the alpha pack." I said, turning away.

"That's nice, but can they protect you from the Darach, or how about a Kanima." I froze.

"There's a Darach here?" I asked, getting more terrified by the second, when I was five years old my whole family was taken out by a Darach.

"Yes, there is." Derek said.

"You can protect me?" I asked.

"Yes, I can." Derek said, "With the help of my pack."

"Fine, I'll help." I said, turning to face him again.

"Thank you. Please follow me." He said, and we walked to where ever his pack was staying at.

Scott

"Derek!" I called as I entered his loft. "You better have a good reason for why you called me here a 2 o'clock in the morning."

"I know right." Stiles said, as he came down the spiral staircase being followed Peter.

"Hello, Scotty." Peter said.

"Please don't call me that?" I asked.

"Sure, thing Scotty boy." He replied, I sighed.

"Can we start now?" A young girl with, were those bat wings? She was sitting on the

"Not yet." Derek said, "Where is Isaac?"

"Right here." Isaac said, as he walked in, with Alison and Lydia in tow.

"Good, now we can start." Derek said.

"Good, who is going first?" The girl asked.

"I'll go first." Derek said.

"Wait what are we doing?" I asked.

"Finding are mates." Peter said. "I'll explain more later."

Faria

"My name is Derek." Derek said, as he reached his hand out. I took his hand and slipped into his heart.

"I see a man, he's single. He's a were wolf, another alpha." I kept looking. "His name, is Deucalion." I let go of Derek's hand and stepped back.

"Thank you. Who's next?" He asked, with a surprised, yet confused look on his face.

"I'll go." A man with light brown hair said, stepping forward. "I'm Peter."

I took his hand and closed my eyes. "It's a man, he's single, he has a son. His name is John Stilinski." I let go of his hands and heard Peter along with a young man gasp.

"Wait, so my dad is Peter's mate?" The he asked me.

"Is that what I said?" I asked.

"What do you mean? Don't you remember what you just said?" He asked.

"No, she can't Stiles." The man, Peter said, "As soon as she tells who the mate is, it's no longer her business, so she forgets. To answer your question, yes your father is my mate."

"Who's next?" I asked.

"I will." A boy around 16, said. He stepped forward and stretched his hand out, "I'm Scott." I close my eyes and Concentrated. "I see a girl, she's single, and she's a pixie. Her name is Lydia."

A red headed girl, "What did she call me?"

"A pixie." I said. They all looked at me, confused. "What? I can sense what she is."

"Oh." She said, "I'm Lydia."

"I'm Faria. Who's next?" I asked.

"Me." A girl said, as she came down the stair case. "I'm Cora." I took her hand,

"I see a girl, a teenager, and human. Her name is Alison." I let go of Cora's hand and heard another gasp. "Ok, what is up with the gasping."

"Sorry." Cora said.

"I'm next. My name is Isaac." I nodded and grabbed his hand. I closed my eyes once again and looked.

"It's a boy, a teenager, a human. His name is Danny." I said, I let go of Isaac's hand.

"Thank you." Derek said, "You must be tired, please feel free to sleep on my couch."

"Thank you, my alpha." I said, and layed back down on the couch.

"Faria, please call me Derek." He said.

"Yes, Derek." I said.

Derek

After Faria went to sleep, I faced the rest of my pack.

"What was all that my alpha stuff about?" Peter asked.

"What are mates, anyway?" Stiles asked.

"A mate is a werewolves other half." I answered. "Their romantic other half, without them they are nothing."

"Great so Peter will be my step dad." Stiles said.

"That's if I can seduce him." Peter said.

"Let's change the subject, so Derek, Deucalion's your mate? What are you going to do?" Stiles asked me.

"I don't know." I said.

"I do." I turned around to see Deucalion and Ethan.

"Hello, Stiles." Ethan said, with a goofy smile on his face. "Can I talk to you, alone please?"

"Um?" Stiles looked over at me, and I nodded. "Sure." He left with Ethan leaving me with the rest of my pack and Deucalion.

"Derek I think that we should talk alone as well." Deucalion said.

"Ok, everyone else leave." I said, when Faria started to get up, "No, you can stay. Sleep, you need it." She layed back down and went back to sleep.

An: I hope you like this chapter. In the next chapter Ethan and Stiles will talk, and so will Derek and Deucalion. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4. Here is chapter 4. In this chapter Ethan talks to Stiles, Deucalion talks to Derek, Ethan talks to Danny, and Isaac talks to Danny.

Stiles

I followed Ethan out into the hall. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"You, know the cupid, right?" Ethan asked, I nodded. "Well, she helped us find our mates last night, and you are mine." He took my hand into his.

"Oh, great. Well have fun with that." I said, pulled my hand out of his and started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked.

"Home. My dad's going to worry about me." I answered.

"What about me?" He asked.

"What about you?" I asked.

"You're my mate, and you're just going to leave?" He said, I couldn't believe this guy he's not even thinking about how this will affect me.

"Yeah, I am. Look Ethan, how can you expect me to be with you, you killed Boyd, attacked Isaac, and you expect me to just except this!" I shouted. I then started running away.

"Genim!" He called, and I stopped and walked back over to him.

"Don't you ever call me that again." I said, he nodded and I left.

Deucalion

"What do you want to talk about Deucalion." Derek commanded.

"About us." I said, walking towards him. "Interesting fact about cupids, they grow an attachment with their alpha, like a father daughter bond."

"That's very interesting. You can leave now, because there is no us." Derek said, stepping in between me and Faria.

"Now, Derek see reason. We are meant to be together." I said, walking towards the door, "and we will be together." I then joined up with a sad Ethan and we went home.

"He doesn't want me." He sobbed.

"He will, " I told him. "you just need to show him that you are not as bad as he thinks you are."

"Ok, thank you, Deucalion. I don't know what I would do without you." He said.

Danny

I was walking down the halls when, "Danny!" I looked behind me to see Ethan walking towards me.

"Hi, Ethan. How can I help you?" I asked.

"I don't think that we should be together anymore." He said, my heart broke, Ethan was the only guy who made me fell wanted.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean I'm breaking up with, so that I can be with the one that I really want." He said.

"And who would that be?" I asked, trying really hard to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Stiles." He said, "My plan to make him jealous by dating you has failed so I'm breaking up with you to pursue him." He said, walking away.

I ran to the boys locker room, sat down in the corner of the showers and started to cry.

Isaac

The next day at school, trying to think of a way to get passed Ethan, to talk to Danny when I heard a male's cry come from the boy locker room. I found that the sound was coming from the showers. When I looked I was shocked to find, Danny huddled in the corner crying.

"Danny?" I asked, standing in front of him.

"Go, away." He said.

"No, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Ethan broke up with me." He sobbed.

"What!" I yelled, how dare he hurt my mate. "Why?"

"H-he said, t-that the o-only r-reason that he w-was w-with me was t-to make S-Stiles j-jealous." He said, sobbing harder.

"Danny look at me." I said, he looked up at me, and I wiped away his tears. "You, are perfect, and if Ethan can't see that, then he's not in anyway the guy for you."

"Do you mean that?" He asked.

"Of course, I do." I told him, he then shifted his position so that his head rested on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Isaac. I really needed that." He said.

"Anytime, Danny." I said.

Danny

As I sat, with my head on Isaac's shoulder, I felt so much better then I ever had with Ethan. I felt safe, loved, and wanted. I wanted to stay like this forever and never leave Isaac.

An: How did I do? I hope you liked the Deucalion and Derek talk as long as the Ethan and Stiles and Danny and Isaac scenes. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know.


	5. Chapter 5

An: Hello, what did you guys think of last nights episode of Teen wolf pretty awesome huh. [Spoiler for season 3b]Peter is a alpha again, which means that bad ass Peter is back.[End of spoiler] [Spoiler for the summer finale of Teen wolf]The Darach is dead, Scott is a alpha, Derek and Cora are gone, the argents have a new code, Lydia is a banshee, Ethan and Aiden are still alive, Kali is dead, Aiden actually does like Lydia, Danny and Ethan are still together, Isaac and Alison seem to have something going, Scott's dad is in town, Stiles found his dad, and this episode pretty much drained me. Ok, so that last wasn't really a spoiler sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen wolf or any of it's characters.

Chapter5. In this chapter, Ethan talks to Scott, and Faria gets used to living with Derek and starts to become way too dependent on Derek, also there is a little Isaac and Danny.

Ethan

Here I go, I can do this. "Stiles wait, up." I called, running up to my mate.

"Go away, Ethan." He told me.

"Look, please just give me a chance to show you what I'm really like." I begged. "All I ask is for one date, please?"

"No." He said, walking away.

I started to follow him. "I'm not going to give up, Stiles." I told you him. "We will be together."

"Ok, good luck with that." He said, walking away.

"Dude, you have your work cut out for you there." Scott said, coming up behind me.

"So you know?" I asked.

"Yeah, Stiles told me." He said, "Look I know Stiles and he's pretty stubborn."

"I know. Can you help me?" I asked him, " I mean you're his best friend, maybe you could convince him to give me a chance."

"I can try man, but, I don't know how much good it will do." He said, going the same way that Stiles did, not to long ago.

"Thank you." I called after him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Scott called back, meeting up with Lydia, they both walked away hand in hand.

Scott

Lydia and I, decided that we would try to be a couple. So far it's been going really well. We hold hands, and walk to class together. I even give her rides to school on my bike.

After talking with Ethan I knew that I had to do something, I know how he feels, I mean I can feel the mating bond between Lydia and I, I never felt like this with Alison. Lydia makes me feel complete. I can't imagine the pain that Ethan is going through right now.

"Hey, Scott, Lydia." Stiles said, walking up to us.

"Hi, Stiles." Lydia said.

"Hey man, can I talk to you alone please?" I asked him.

"Sure." he said.

"I'll see you later, babe." Lydia said, before giving me a goodbye hug.

"What did you want to talk about?" Stiles asked.

"Ethan." I said, and he sighed. "I think that you should give him a chance."

"No." Stiles said, "Not after, all that he's done."

"Listen to me Stiles. When I was with Alison it felt good, I felt wanted, but with my mate I don't only feel good I feel safe, protected, loved, and important." I said.

"What's your point Scott." Stiles said, getting agitated.

"My point is that when Lydia is gone, like now. I feel like a part of me is missing, like she holds part of my soul." I told him.

"So, what Ethan is in pain without me." Stiles said, I nodded and he chuckled. "Good, he deserves it."

"Stiles, look I talked to Peter about this a little more after Ethan and Deucalion visited, he said, the main point of all he said, is that if a werewolf's mate rejects them, they will slowly go mad, to the point where they will break and stop at nothing to get their mate." I said.

"So, I have no choice either way on whether or not I'm with him." Stiles said.

"Not unless you want a crazy alpha coming after you." I told him, Stiles sighed, nodded then walked away.

Ethan

I hope that Scott can talk Stiles into giving me a chance, I feel empty without him.

"Hey, Ethan." Stiles said, just hearing his voice helps to feel the emptiness I feel inside.

"Hi, Stiles." I said, trying with all my might not to lose control of my wolf.

"You get one month to show that you are not as crazy as you seem, before I will agree to go out with you." He said.

"Really?" I asked, he nodded. "Thank you, so much, Stiles. You will no regret this."

"Ok, do you want to walk to class with me?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, I we walked side by side to are next class.

Isaac

Danny and I stayed in this position for a good 5 minutes before we decided to walk to class. When we passed Ethan in the halls Danny held on to my arm, with enough force, that if I wasn't a werewolf, my arm would fall off. "It's ok, Danny." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said, letting go of my arm. "It just makes me feel better."

I took a hold of his hand and we walked together down the hall to class.

Derek

I was starting to wonder if Deucalion was right, ever since she woke up, Faria has been acting more and more like a child, depending on her father to survive.

"Faria, where are you?" I asked, apparently we were playing hide n' seek. "Come on. I don't have time for this." I heard a giggle and tracked it to under my bed. I grabbed her arms and pulled her out from under my bed.

"You found me. Now, you hide and I seek." She said, excitedly.

"No, now we go see a friend of mine, in town." I said, setting her down on her feet.

"Do, we have to?" She asked, sadly.

"Yes, but, when we back we can call the rest of the pack and then we can all play hide n' seek, ok?" I asked, trying to treat her like I did Cora when she was younger.

"Ok." Faria said, opening her wings.

"No, we will be walking." I told her, helping her tuck her wings into the back of one of my old jackets.

"Why do I need to wear this?" She asked.

"So that people don't know that you have wings." I said.

"Why can't people know that I have wings?" She asked.

"Because a lot of people don't know about cupids, werewolves, and Pixies." I told her.

"Oh, ok." She said.

"Let's go." I said, and we left.

Deucalion

I wasn't surprised to see Derek and the cupid, when I opened my door. "Well, what can I do for you my mate." I said, letting the two of them in.

"I need your help." Derek said, "Will she always act like this?"

"No, it's a protective guard, that's pulled up while she's healing by tomorrow she will be back to normal." I told him.

"She wasn't injured though." Derek said.

"No, but she did use a lot of magic this morning, it drained a lot of her energy." I said.

"Derek, I'm tired." Faria said, yawning.

"Ok, so we will just leave now." Derek said, walking towards the door, with the cupid right behind him.

"Come back anytime, my love." I said, Derek froze, then kept going.

An: Tada, it's short again but, hopefully you guys like it. In the next chapter the pack will play hide n' seek with Faria, like Derek promised. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know.


	6. Chapter 6

An: Chapter 6. In this chapter the pack play hide n' seek with Derek and Faria while she heals.

Stiles

I was walking down the hall talking to Ethan when my phone went off. It was a text message from Derek.

Derek: I need you to get Isaac, Scott, Lydia, Alison, and get to the loft know.

I texted him an ok and turned to Ethan. "I need, to go. I'll see you tomorrow." I told him.

"Do, you need a ride?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, texting the rest of the pack to meet at Derek's. "We just need to find Isaac and I'll have him drive my Jeep."

"Ok." He said.

When we found Isaac, I wasn't surprised to see him with Danny. "Hi, Danny, Isaac." Ethan said. Danny stepped behind Isaac, who growled at Ethan.

"What is he doing here, Stiles?" Isaac asked.

"He's going to give me a ride to Derek's loft while you drive Alison in the Jeep." I told him.

"Do you know what he did, to Danny?" Isaac growled.

"He did." I said, "But, he didn't mean to hurt Danny."

"I don't care." Isaac said, "I don't want him around Danny."

"I can wait for you outside Stiles." Ethan said, going to walk away.

"No, that's ok." I said, "Isaac's going to take Danny to his car, pick up Alison and meet me at Derek's."

"What ever, let's go Danny." Isaac said, Danny followed.

Derek

Peter, Cora, and I are currently searching my whole loft looking for Faria. "Why are we doing this again?" Cora asked, lifting up the couch, to look under it.

"It's just until, Faria heals." I told her. "It will keep her busy long enough so that she won't try to leave the building."

Right then there was a knock on the door, I was surprised to find sheriff Stilinski standing on the other side, holding Faria's hand who luckily still had my jacket on. "Derek!" She yelled happily and jumped on me, I quickly wrapped my arms around her to hold her up.

"I take it that she knows you?" The sheriff asked.

"Yeah," I said, before I had the chance to come up with an explanation I was interrupted.

"Hello, Sheriff." Peter said, oh boy. "Do, you think we could talk?"

"Um, sure." The sheriff said, "Derek, make sure she doesn't get out again."

"Of, course Sheriff." I told him. Faria jumped out of my arms and ran up the stairs in my loft and I sighed knowing that she was going to drive Cora nuts.

"Derek!" Cora yelled, as Peter and the sheriff went outside. "Something is wrong Faria!"

I ran upstairs and saw Faria hanging upside down from the ceiling, but, she looked different, her wings had actually molded to her arms.

"What happened?" I asked Cora.

"I don't know, we were playing hide n' seek, and when I was looking for her I heard her scream and then she flew to the ceiling, and that's when I noticed that her wings had changed, so, I called you."

Just then Isaac and Alison came in. Cora ran over to Alison and hugged her, Alison hugged her back, and looked at me confused.

"Where is Stiles?" I asked. "I thought that he drove you two to school." I

"He did, but, Ethan offered him a ride, so he is bringing him." Alison said, rubbing Cora's back. "Cora what's wrong?"

"It's Faria, something is happening to her and I don't know what." She told her pointing to Faria who was still hanging upside down. While Alison looked up, I texted Stiles.

"She's fine, it could be a cupid thing, maybe she's just growing?" Alison said.

"Hey, Derek." Stiles said, walking in with Ethan following in behind him.

"You again." Isaac growled.

"Calm down, Isaac. I asked him to come up." I said.

"So, what did you need, Derek?" Ethan asked.

"Do you know what's happening with my cupid?" I asked him.

Ethan looked up and studied her. "Can you get her to come down?" He asked.

"I can try." I told him. "Faria can you come here please?" I asked, she nodded and opened her new wings and flew down.

"Ok, I just need to examine, the back of her neck." Ethan said, taking his jacket off, stepping forward. Ethan then stepped behind Faria and looked, touched, and prodded at the back of her neck. "I thought so. It's normal for a cupid's wings to attach to their arms when danger is approaching."

"So, she's warning us." Alison said, standing next to Cora who was now clinging to her arm.

"In away, yes." Ethan told her, returning to Stiles' side.

"How will we know when this danger gets here?" Stiles asks.

"The cupid will turn into the animal that her wings come from, so in this case a bat." Ethan says.

"Can we play hide n' seek know, please?" Faria asked, I nodded and she squealed happily.

"I guess, I should go." Ethan said, "I'll see you tomorrow Stiles." Faria shot across the room and wrapped her wings around Ethan.

"Stay." She said.

"I think that it would be better if I left." He said, looking over at Isaac. She followed his gaze and walked over to Isaac, and place a winged hand on his cheek.

"Please, can he stay, Isaac?" She asked.

"I guess." He said, and she started to jump up and down in joy.

"Yay!" She shouted. "Isaac's it everybody hide!"

Isaac sighed and started to count to 20 while the rest of us tried are best to find a place to hide.

Isaac

I found everyone but, Faria, I couldn't find her anywhere, damn she's really good at this. When we found her She was curled up asleep on top of Ethan's jacket, with her wings wrapped around her body, behind Derek's couch.

"I don't think you will be getting that back for awhile." Stiles said.

"That's ok, I can always get a new one." He said, hugging Stiles goodbye before leaving.

An: I hope that you are liking all the twists and turns that I'm adding in. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7. I need to tell you now there will not be a lot of Peter and the sheriff in this fic. You will learn more about Faria.

Faria

I woke up feeling energized and ready to go. When I noticed my wings, I smirked a little, knowing that my plan was working perfectly.

"Good, morning I hope you had a good nights rest." Derek said.

"I did. Thank you, for helping me last night that probably wasn't easy." I said.

"It sure wasn't." Derek said, "It was worth it though."

"Why?" I asked, I was confused none of my other alphas cared about me like that, when ever I was hurt they just kicked me out, and left me to survive on my own.

"Because you are pack, Faria." He said, rubbing my back. "We care about you."

Stiles

I was sitting in my room when there was a tapping at my window. Thinking that it was one of Derek's pack, I went to open the window, and surprised to see Ethan there. "You, know showing up at my house in the middle of the night isn't showing me that you are not as creepy as you seem." I said, knowing that he could hear me. He tapped on the window again, and I sighed letting him in. "What do you need?"

"You left your hoodie on the back of my bike I thought that I would bring it back to you." He said, handing me a black hoodie.

"Ethan, I didn't wear a hoodie today, plus I don't even own a black hoodie." I told him.

"Fine, I bought it for you." He said, with this weird nervous smile. "That is if you want it."

"Thank you, Ethan." I said, taking the jacket from him.

"Your welcome, I'll see you tomorrow." He said, than left the way he came.

Ethan

He took it, I can't believe that he took it maybe I won't need to follow in the foot steps of my old alpha. I walked past Aiden moping on the couch, like he has been ever since Deucalion told him that Faria doesn't remember saying that she was his mate. "Why, don't you just talk to her about it?" I asked.

"What if she rejects me." He says, "Or she doesn't believe me."

"Then keep trying until she does, look she's a cupid she knows that she forgets who another wolf's mate is, but don't you think that she'll be able to tell who her own mate is." I told him sitting down next to him.

"You know what you're right I won't know until I talk to her." He said, standing up. "I have to find her."

"She's at Derek's" I told him, when he growled I added, "She's part of his pack now."

"Oh, so she's with Derek then." I nodded and he was gone.

Faria

"Yes, of course I lied to him about who his mate is." I told my boss. "I still don't see what he has to do with all of this." I paused listening to my boss, ask me another question. "Yes, I'm taking the potion you gave me every day. Good bye." I hung up and sighed, I stood up and went to leave the room when.

"Who did you lie to?" Isaac asked.

Fuck, I can't let him going to Derek about this, it will ruin my boss's plan. "Just some omega I met a long time ago." I told, it wasn't a complete lie, I did lie to an omega before.

"Oh, ok." He said, "What kind of potion are you taking?"

"It's to help strengthen my power." I told him, still not lying, at least not directly, it does strengthen my power, it makes it so that I can remember who all of the alpha pack's and the Hale pack's mates are.

"That's cool." He said.

"Did you need something?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering what other powers you have." He said.

"Oh, well I can tell when a couple is about to get a divorce, and if they will get back together or not." There is also the fact that were wolves can't tell if I'm lying or not, which I'm so not telling Isaac. "How it going with you and your mate?" I asked.

"It's going ok, I guess." He sighed, "He's still hung up on his ex."

"Oh, well just stick with it, ok?" I told him, he nodded, I patted his head and walked over to the couch, which has been turned into my bed, and went to sleep.

An: What did you guys think? I know that this is a really short chapter but, I wanted to get this out. Let me know what you think. Any way please read and review. Good or bad I want to know. Also before I leave I have decided to do a criminal minds fan fiction, if there is a pairing or character you would like me to do please let me know. Goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

An: I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to update all of Fan Fictions and to write the request Fan Fictions and pairings that I have got. I'm in school so I have homework to do but, I will try to update once a week now, and not just on one of my Fan fictions but, hopefully two. So, thank you for putting up with the wait and hopefully you haven't given up on me.  
Mated chapter 8  
Faria  
"He is so gullible, not just him but, his whole pack. They actually believe that I'm on their side." I said happily as I walked into the cold, black, and dingy basement where our prisoner was being held. There she was hanging on the brick wall by two metal pipes that I gladly shoved through the bones in her wings and into the wall, leaving her in constant pain.  
"O-of course t-they d-do." She said, I smiled at the sound of pure agony in her voice. Why don't I make her suffer even more. "W-why are you d-doing this t-to me? I'm your sister."  
I glared at her as I walked over to her, oh yeah I'm definitely going to make her suffer more. "I met your mate today." I said, I paused to let what I just said, settle in. "He's hot. I wonder if he'll scream like a little girl when I kill him."  
That did it. She lurched forward not caring about the pipes, and broke loose. I pushed her back on the pipes and enjoyed her pained cries. "If you lay a hand on him I will kill you." She threatened. I laughed and started to walk away. "You won't get away with this."  
I left the room and went to find my boss.  
Prisoner  
Why is she doing this to me? She's my sister, she should look out for me, but instead she tortures me, it started out as physical like the pipes through my wing bones, and when she stabs her talons into my stomach over, and over again, but now she's using the fact that she's planning on killing my mate as mental and emotional torture. She knows how devastated I will be knowing that I can't do anything to save him.  
Faria  
I walked into the house above the basement and met with my mate.  
"How is she?" He asked.  
"In severe pain." I answered, walking up to him and kissing his cheek. "Where is out beloved boss?" I asked.  
"He went out. So we have the place to our selves, well if you don't include your sister in the basement." He said.  
"Oh, baby." I said, "She stopped being my sister the second she betrayed me. I can't stay, my alpha is waiting for me. I'm just needed to stretch my wings but, you have fun. I'll see you later."  
An: Ok, this is short. I'm sorry this is setting up Faria's background and her evil plan. Again I'm going to try to update two of my Fan fictions once a week. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hello. I'm sorry that I broke my promise to you twice, ok more than twice. I've been really busy lately. I'll do my best to get back to updating once a week but, I'll probably only update one fanfiction per week instead of trying to update two. If you have any questions please ask me, I love answering questions. Pronunciation(Just in case you want to know how I pronounce them.): Faria- Fa-re-a, Nati- Na-tie  
Alison  
I'm so confused, I mean Isaac and I were starting to become close and I was falling for him, but now I find out that I'm Cora's mate. I don't know what do, I don't know what it's like for Cora or what she's going through. She told me that she would let me decide and I'm thankful for that, I just wish that I knew what she was feeling. Wait, maybe Kali we know, yeah I mean she's a she wolf she would know. I'll ask her.  
Stiles  
Ok, I know that I gave Ethan a month to prove that he's not as creepy as he seems, but that was before I found out that he camps outside on my roof in front of my window, to watch over me. I mean Peter doesn't do that for my dad, he's taking things slow. In fact everyone seems to be taking things slow, even Deucalion is waiting until Derek is ready to accept that they are mates, and as far as I know Ethan is the only one who is staying within close range. I mean Kali stays close to Chris but, they now live together and they both seem to be okay with it. I'm not ok, with it. I need to end this, now.  
Derek  
"Hey Derek?" Isaac said, from his place on the stairs.  
"Yeah?" I asked in reply.  
"Can a cupid lie to a werewolf about who their mate is?" He asked.  
"I don't think so." I said, "Why?" I asked.  
"Well, yesterday I over heard a conversation between Faria and someone else and she said something about lying to someone and about taking a potion." He said. I was shocked, Isaac would never lie to me, so I knew that he was telling the truth.  
"Did you talk to her about it?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, she said, that the potion made her stronger and that she lied to an omega she met a long time ago." He said.  
"She lied." Deucalion said, as he let himself into my loft. "A cupid can't tell an omega wolf who their mate is, cupids only listen to alphas and they rarely listen to betas."  
"So, do you think she's been lying to us?" Isaac asked.  
"It's a possibility." Deucalion and I said, at the same time.  
We stood in silence for a good 5 minutes when Faria got back from stretching her wings. "Hi, guys what's up?" She asked.  
"Not much. I need to talk to Scott's vet boss." I said.  
"Oh, cool." She said, stretching her bat wings out. "Can I come?" She asked.  
"Sure." I said, well that defeats that purpose, but maybe I can still get some information on cupids with her there. "Get coat on and let's go."  
"Ok." She said, carefully tucking her wings that weren't attached to her arms anymore for some reason into her coat and we left.  
When we were half way to Deatons, I pulled out a list and 50 bucks. "Faria, I need you to pick up the items on this list and then meet me at that building down there okay?" I told her, pointing out Deaton's brown brick animal clinic.  
"Ok, boss." She said. "I'm on it." She took the list and the money and left.  
I walked the rest of the way to Deaton's. I entered the small clinic and waited for the man to come to the front.  
"Ah, Derek Hale. How can I help you?" He asked, opening the small door separating the lobby from the exam room.  
"I need some information." I said. "A cupid by the name of Faria has joined my pack, and she seems to be lying to us."  
"You said, that her name was Faria?" He asked. When I nodded he continued. "Faria couldn't lie to save her own life. Her sister on the other hand would."  
"She has a sister?" I asked.  
"Yes, a twin sister actually." He said, "Faria is a light cupid and her sister Nati is a dark cupid."  
"If you looked and the cupid claiming to be Faria, would you be able to tell if she is really her or not?" I asked.  
"Of course." He said. "I trained Faria in medicine, on how to take of anyone, supernatural or human."  
"Hey, Derek!" I heard Faria yell from the front. "I got what you needed."  
I went to the front and let her in. When she got to the examine room and saw Deaton she tried to run only to be stopped by the mountain ash that was built into this building, and falling onto her back. I turned her over and took the jacket off to reveal to Deaton her wings, hoping that would help him decide who she really is.  
"Nati, so nice to see you again." Deaton said, kneeling down next to the cupid and checking her for injuries.  
"So, she has been lying to us." I said.  
"Now, why don't you tell me, what's going on?" Deaton asked, Faria, I mean Nati.  
"The final battle is coming." She said, "Once my boss returns he will release his plan and then all the people who have done us wrong will fall! Including, my goody two shoes little sister."  
"Where is Faria, Nati." He asked.  
"Can't tell you. That would ruin the play." She said.  
Faria (The Real Faria)  
When I heard the door above the basement open, I couldn't stop the fear that over came my body. "Hello, Faria."  
"Mark." I said, "W-what are y-you doing d-down here?" I asked. Mark was a tall beta werewolf, with bright blue hair that stopped about mid back, he walks around without a shirt on in blue jeans and always showed his werewolf eyes which are a light blue.  
"I'm here to let you out." He said, walking over to me and pulling out the pipes that were jammed in the bones of my wings. I fell to the floor, and stood up, I was a little wobbly on my legs seeing that I have been chained up down here for 4 months while my sister parades up there as me.  
"Why are you helping me?" I asked.  
"Because we used to friends before all of this happened and I don't want to sit here and watch your sister kill you." He said, picking me up bridal style. "I'm going to drop you off next to the closest werewolf ok?"  
"Ok, but I can walk." I told him.  
"I know you can, but it will take you more time to get out of here then what we have so, I have to carry you." He said.  
"Thank you." I said.  
"No, problem." He said, "You would do the same for me. Hey now, don't you pass out on me." He warned.  
"I'll try." I said, "I'm just so tired." All I remember after that is being engulfed by darkness.  
AN: I hope you like this chapter with all it's craziness. The next chapter is filled with flash backs, and more of the truth is revealed. Again, I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know. Good bye.


End file.
